


繁若鸢尾

by qilibali



Series: 如果情况有所不同 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Girl Mycroft, Girl Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 写于14年末，搬来一下
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: 如果情况有所不同 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693957
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 强调：本篇有性转

  
  


============

时常，Sherlock不被允许下床活动，他被禁锢在被子下面，妈咪对他企图睁开眼去实施小计划的行为严加看管，美其名曰：小孩子就应该早早睡觉才对。

什么是对？什么错？三岁的Sherlock对此感到困惑。

但他哥哥总是知道。

哥哥被妈咪“强迫”来给他讲睡前故事（因为他总是嫌弃妈咪说的故事太简单），故事里总有一个特别聪明的巫师，一分钟就能解决掉所有童话人物的麻烦。他说，如果你睡不着，你可以在床上用脑子干点儿别的，这样你没错，妈咪也是对的。

在现实世界，Sherlock意识到自己也有一个这样的巫师，那就是他哥哥。

但他哥哥很讨厌，总是把自己赶走，说他是麻烦的小笨蛋。

他讨厌他哥哥！如果他有个姐姐就好了，一个温柔的姐姐……或者他自己是个女孩，哥哥也许会对妹妹很温柔。

入睡前，Sherlock按照哥哥说的用脑子构思了点儿别的，想着想着就沉沉睡去。


	2. Chapter 2

他还很小的时候，小得还得躺在婴儿床里，第一个记住的是黑色的打着圈儿的东西垂到他面前，他一把揪住。

“嗷嗤！”

正攀着婴儿床栏杆探头往里看的姐姐往外扯自己的头发，但小婴儿胖胖的拳头攥得紧紧的，还咯咯直笑，挥舞着小胳膊，扯得姐姐嗷嗷叫。

“天呐！妈咪！让他松手！疼死啦！”Mycroft护住自己的头发，妈咪手忙脚乱地去掰开儿子的手。

可Mycroft刚松口气，Sherlock就哇哇大哭起来，就好像有人拿开了他的奶瓶、没有给他换尿片、测试音量极限那样嚎啕。

妈咪抱起他哄着，但情况一点儿没有好转，Mycroft凑过来逗弟弟，把手指塞到胖乎乎的手掌心里挠了挠，Sherlock哽咽了两下，抓握了试试，接着嘴巴一扁——

“啊好吧好吧，给你。”Mycroft无奈地把发尾放进弟弟手中，Sherlock扯了扯，Mycroft事先握住了发根，倒也没有多疼，但还是皱起了眼睛。

“我讨厌他，妈咪，这很疼。”七岁的Mycroft气呼呼地说，拉着自己一撮头发。

“哦别这样Micky，他喜欢你！”妈咪笑眯眯地回答，换了一个抱孩子的姿势，让Mycroft看到小Sherlock的脸，正咧着光秃秃的牙床笑呢。

Mycroft嘟着嘴：“别叫我那个妈妈，是Mycroft！”她看了弟弟的笑脸一会儿，又看看刚好能披在肩膀的黑色大波卷发嘟囔，“唉，看来我得把头发留长才行了。”

“一定很好看，亲爱的，”妈咪笑道，对小宝宝唱歌一样哄着，“你有个好姐姐呢是不是？”

Mycroft翻了个白眼，听到小婴儿仿佛银铃般的笑声传来。

*

等Sherlock可以走路，他姐姐喜欢给他穿上据说很漂亮的小裙子带他一起出去玩，而且在别人问起的时候，他姐姐会说这是我妹妹。

姐姐撒谎！他明明是弟弟！

不过Mycroft说过，如果他敢否认自己是妹妹，就再也不给他穿自己以前的小裙子也再也不带他出去玩了。Sherlock喜欢和Mycroft一起玩，姐姐知道好多好多事情，虽然Mycroft说她对那些“女孩的玩意儿”一点儿兴趣也没有，但依旧会和Sherlock解释如何从衣服上千鸟格的花纹看出等差数列，而裙子的荷叶边又和贝特朗曲线有什么关系。

所以Sherlock只会在大人们赞叹“这是多么可爱的一对姐妹”时甜甜地微笑。顺便一提，这个笑法也是姐姐教给他的。

可后来Sherlock越长越大，姐姐也不再给他穿衣打扮了，“长大了一点儿也不可爱。”残酷的姐姐这么评价他，虽然妈咪说他依旧是个可爱的孩子不要听姐姐乱说。Sherlock并不太在意，对比以前的照片就知道，他的脸不像小时候那样圆嘟嘟的了，不再被姐姐当作一个大号洋娃娃打扮对他来说不是坏事。

她有时对没有“利用价值”的弟弟没什么好口气，“本来就笨，现在还不能看脸了。”而妈咪安慰Sherlock：青春期的小孩都这样暴躁。

但Sherlock知道原因。

每当Mycroft语气不佳，比平时更加缺乏耐心的时候，就表示她月经期快到了，而她一旦真的开始生理痛，反而会比平时更加和颜悦色。

所有人，但不包括Sherlock。

Sherlock不是家里首先发现姐姐脸色有些苍白的人，但Mycroft对妈咪说自己没睡好，Sherlock一听就知道是谎言不过他不关心。第二个月，又在相同的日期，他第一个发现姐姐的脸色，还有她走路时略显僵硬的姿态，瞬间就明白了是怎么回事。

Mycroft即便不舒服也不会表现出来，但好像把克制和礼仪都在别人那儿用完了，只冲着Sherlock颐指气使；而弟弟平时分明与她势不两立，但看到她失血的脸蛋儿和有口难言故作坚定的样子，便不和她争执。

“我希望胸能平一点儿，这两坨肉总让我失衡，你知道。”时常到了父母都入睡的夜晚，姐姐就跑到Sherlock的房间，或者Sherlock溜进姐姐的房间，这是一整天内他俩唯独可以呼吸到“稍微聪明一点儿的空气”的时间。

而那时候Sherlock并不清楚由于最好的公学是男校，姐姐一气之下干脆不上寄宿学校，他才可以每天都看到她。

所以Sherlock才会知道她开始发育第二性征后，对于自己的身体有多烦躁：“你们真方便，每个月不用流血腰酸，胸口也不会塞上一堆脂肪——除非你们把自己当猪养，而且你们也不会受雌激素的影响而有什么鬼情绪问题！”她挫败地在Sherlock的床上蹭脸，“我要是个男人！该死的那些愚蠢的金鱼就不敢用那种眼光看我，被女人打败让他们无地自容！你明白那种感觉吗？哦算了吧你一直就没赢过。”

Sherlock那时候才八岁，从小就被教育了一件事，那就是女人绝对不比男人差，反正如他姐姐说的，他从来没赢过。

*

由于Mycroft不喜欢泥土和麻烦的琐事，不好动又喜欢甜食，导致她的青春期一度有些丰满，穿不进了她喜欢的那条长裙。后来Mycroft体重控制一直很成功，Sherlock并不明白为什么要控制体形，她觉得软软胖胖的姐姐很可爱，摸起来很舒服。这样说出来，自然又是一顿吵。

他也当然观察到了姐姐的胸口日渐涨大，乳房发育是女性性成熟的显著标志，Mycroft时不时会揉一揉，她说疼。“需要我也帮你揉吗？”Sherlock刚从给姐姐揉肩膀的使命中停下，乖觉地询问。经验告诉他，在姐姐月经期对她温柔体贴会得到很棒的回报，比如带他溜进大学实验室为所欲为，即使被老师发现她也能找到全身而退的办法——同样的情况下他可做不到。

Mycroft只看了他一眼，“你得去搞清楚事情的界限，小男孩，去搞清楚。”

Sherlock去查了，按摩乳房有利于血液循环和新陈代谢甚至预防疾病，也能适当减少发育期的乳房胀痛，只要不太用力就好，他当然能掌握疼痛界限。

但躺在床上的Mycroft对此爆笑，揉着眼角说：“你这小笨蛋！”说罢倾斜过来，Sherlock以为她要如以往那样抱住自己的头一顿揉捏，便猫腰一躲，结果他的鼻子碰到了姐姐的，嘴从姐姐唇上擦过；两个人一愣，Mycroft笑起来，抓过他在嘴上结结实实啵了一口。

恶！Sherlock嫌弃地擦嘴巴，姐姐的嘴唇湿润柔软，他擦去了口水却难以擦去那触感。

她还是只让Sherlock揉她的肩膀。

即便Mycroft减重成功，她的胸围也并没有小多少，根据Sherlock目测，只少了半个小数点。

“你不再吃一点儿了么亲爱的？”每天妈咪都要做一堆食物，但Mycroft吃得不多，她总把大部分高热量物品往Sherlock碗里挪。“你得多吃点儿，瞧你那小身板。”姐姐上下扫视Sherlock刚开始长的个子，用女生特有的鄙视男生的口吻叹气。

Mycroft可以用眼睛测量他的体重和身高，并借此敦促他吃饭睡觉等一切无聊至极的琐事。Sherlock烦了的时候就和她吵吵架，“臭小子，你要弄哭女人吗Sherl！这可是最差劲的男人！”Sherlock对此翻白眼，虽然他姐姐讨厌男女社会性差异，但她总是毫不犹豫地利用女性身份达到利益最大化。Mycroft从来没在他面前真哭过，装哭倒是手到拈来，眼泪还一掉一大把，但Sherlock一点儿也不心软，不过鳄鱼看到他无动于衷也会不开心，Sherlock才只好认输。你知道，看到自己亲近的人耷拉眉毛不高兴，谁都会妥协的。

结论，他那不算怕女人哭。

*

他们之间爆发的最大一次争吵在Mycroft的中学毕业典礼之后。Sherlock注意到他姐姐和一个男生“超出礼仪”的眼神来往，当他质疑的时候，Mycroft却只是回答他：“一个实验，别多嘴。”并给他一个警告的眼色。

但Sherlock怎么能忍受那个男人在自己和父母面前搂住Mycroft的腰，还在她的嘴唇上亲吻来表示祝贺！更可恶的是父亲和母亲都对此毫无看法，只呵呵傻笑！

“放开她！你这瘾君子通宵喝酒和女人玩乐——”

“那只是毕业的庆祝晚会！”Mycroft打断他，“我知道昨晚上你们玩得很疯，那没有关系。”她对“男朋友”笑笑，眼睛却盯着他、她弟弟、永远站在她这边的人，去维护一个只不过想找个女人交配的道貌岸然的混蛋——

Sherlock怒气冲冲地跑走了。

所以他不知道他走了以后Mycroft脸上闪过的狡黠笑意，这往往是只有Sherlock能看出来的微表情。

那之后姐姐的解释Sherlock一句也听不进去。他意识到，有一天他姐姐会嫁给一个男人，而那个男人——可能性正无穷大，不可能比Mycroft更聪明。

意味着自己绝对不会对Mycroft的归属心服口服；意味着他要把姐姐让给一个比不上她的男人；意味着以后姐姐不会再来他的床上滚来滚去；意味着以后被命令揉肩膀梳头发甚至涂指甲油的人不再是他——“锻炼你的耐性Sherl，你这方面亟待训练。”

Sherlock不喜欢指甲油，好在Mycroft也不常叫他这么做，但他喜欢给Mycroft梳头发，这是他们姐弟俩都喜欢的游戏——快速回答对方的提问，谁输了谁就要为对方服务。Sherlock还没赢过。游戏的要点在于动脑筋的时候还得注意手中的力道，长长的黑色大波浪，柔软，脆弱，提醒他这是一个女孩子，他不小心姐姐就会痛呼一声。

他大抵就是在给Mycroft梳头的过程中长大的，他可不是小孩子了，他快十岁了！

他不仅不听解释还对Mycroft大发脾气，不准她进自己的房间，不和她说话；结果姐姐也生气了，一大一小两个人互相生起闷气来，Mycroft甚至故意说她要和那个Howard（他不叫那个名字Sherlock！）的家伙去度假！

Sherlock彻底不想搭理姐姐了，就让她婚后独自养家还要应酬丈夫的出轨生一堆倒霉孩子痛苦地过一生吧！！

“那孩子……他这是怎么了？”妈咪听到这番话都无言以对。

Mycroft眨眨眼睛，想要笑，但又发现自己笑不出来。她匆匆收拾行李去大学的时候，Sherlock还在那边气呼呼地琢磨着“休想让我去低头认错”。

这一不低头，就是六年。

Sherlock对于吵架的开端依旧记得很清楚，但他对于吵架的心情却云里雾里起来。他当然知道Mycroft对那个男人不是认真的，自己为什么要在意呢。明明他曾经有一个非常亲密的姐姐，但六年前她出门去读大学，之后的记忆就像石子打出的水漂，一个个波纹之间完全空白。

Sherlock知道Mycroft在回避他，分明以前总是喜欢插手他的事年纪轻轻就像个老妈子，现在却只会跟父母打听他的近况。

感觉自己已经成长得焕然一新的Sherlock去学校找她。年轻的女研究员看到他的时候很惊喜，他原以为Mycroft要上前来拥抱他，不，是她本就会这么做的，他看到了，她阻止了她自己。

为什么？他已经十六岁了。就不能和姐姐亲密接触了吗？

Mycroft 带着他参观了有她参与的实验项目，当Sherlock迅速理解了成分结构作出实验猜想时，一如既往他看到姐姐眼中闪过的那个：这才像话。

他如此怀念这个，被认可的成就感超出了他的想象。Sherlock不记得姐姐什么时候给过他明确的表扬，他永远在追求这个，追逐着被承认的荣耀。

****我****的弟弟。

这个简单的第一人称代词就是奖章，哪怕那只是这女人眼中一道飘忽不定的闪光。

他想让手指爬过那头长长的黑发，他肯定自己现在可以一边回答刁钻艰涩的问题一边稳稳地梳理那柔软的发丝了，为什么不再给他这个机会？他做错了什么？

他盯着面前的女人搜索着所有的信息并筛选出他在意的：单身但有一个亲密的女友已经获得了学位但没有回家——被其他的事拖在学校，是什么呢不是公司不是私人不能告诉父母那么。

答案是神秘工作，和自己。比重未知。

Mycroft送他到地铁口，只在最后分别的时候打算摸他的头，Sherlock在她碰到自己的头发之前躲开了。

他已经十六岁，但对于找到答案来说显然不够。

*

又三年，Sherlock在十九岁的生日当天，找到了Mycroft的公寓。一看便知他姐姐在为政府服务，穿着中规中矩的职业套装，绾着头发，手指上多了一枚尾戒。

“那是什么。”Sherlock第一个问题。

Mycroft顺着他的目光扫了一眼，“寻个清静。当上司发现你暂时没打算结婚也不大会用上产假，你就能得到更多机会，你知道，女人。”她动了动戒指，小拇指，意味着独身主义。

Sherlock已经很久没有和姐姐单独共处一室了，但他们不需要寻找话题。女人在他对面坐下，只消看他一眼就知道他来的目的、欲望，一切。

她姿态优雅地等待着，成熟而充满魅力。

所以Sherlock径直走上去，“我找到界限了。”他说。

哦？女人仰着头看他——分明她站起来加上鞋跟会比他还高，但她抬着头，喉咙暴露在他手边。Sherlock的指尖覆上去，顺着天鹅般的脖子向下滑，掠过锁骨，游上胸骨，忽略衣领，落在乳沟的起点。

“我希望是不要界限，”他回答，手指慢慢地陷进去，“我不接受拒绝。”他倨傲地强调，这一次，不。

Mycroft的眼睛睁大了一瞬，呼吸慢慢急促，Sherlock可以看到她的瞳孔缓缓放大就像黑洞洞的枪口，令人害怕，忍不住颤抖，想要跪下恳求慈悲。

Sherlock会的，但他得等一会儿才行。屋子里很明亮，他俯身，Mycroft缓缓闭上眼睛。

Sherlock没有闭眼，观察着丰满的胸脯如何在他的动作下起伏，他终于揉到了，温软得不可思议；同样的还有Mycroft的舌头、四肢内侧的皮肤；而最滑嫩乖顺的还要数双腿之间那个小小的入口，他没有用预防措施，而Mycroft也没有要求。

她在等他。

想到这个Sherlock就想要感谢点儿什么，或许。

他把自己深深埋进Mycroft身体里，仿佛终于在这格格不入的世界找到了自己的归属，满足感就像他第一次解开对方设下的谜题；他埋首在姐姐的胸膛，仿佛拥抱的是真相是真理是……爱。

他终于搞懂了这玩意儿是什么。

那之后，他们共处了一些缠绵的夜晚和白昼，Sherlock也果然跪下求饶过，奖赏令他浑身颤抖几乎失去知觉。

Sherlock时隔多年再一次看到姐姐在他们的床上滚来滚去，黑色大波浪卷发铺陈在他们的床单上、手上、胸膛上、大腿上……他想什么时候用手指爬进去就什么时候。而且虽然姐姐依旧是属于了一个不如她的男人，Sherlock偶尔会想，但他对此没什么意见。

反正不会有比Mycroft更对的人。

“我有一份新工作，但试用期有点儿长，我们暂时没法碰面。”当Sherlock必须返回学校之前他姐姐这么说。

Sherlock懒得问暂时是多久，九年他都过来了。

那之后她就不见了，他再也找不到Mycroft。

他没法黑进国家最高权力机构，但使用了一点儿小手段得到一份档案，封面上盖着最高机密的章，里面的文件除了第一页公务员基本档案其他全是连字母空格都没留出来的黑条。

那段时间Sherlock不知道自己在做什么，什么事都是那么无聊，他随便都能毕业，任意就能在一个不用人际关系的地方找一个安静的工作，没人用难懂的密码联系他。

他翘掉了无趣的主业，跑去抢警察的生意，他明明如此“正确”，但苏格兰场愚蠢而迟钝的官僚主义和固若金汤的阶级结构令他无从下手，他还因为“妨碍警方公务”被关了几天，那真是让人想发疯——把真正能抓到罪犯的人锁起来，好样的。

第984天起他靠注射固定比稀释液体来解脱空虚。时不时思索到底是不是自己让她无法回来，就像他搞明白自己对Mycroft的占有欲之前对方避而不见一样。毕竟这是乱伦不是吗，据说这很严重。至少不能告诉妈咪。

他拒绝接受这荒谬的推论。

他决定自己恨她。

第1129天，一个自称苏格兰场警探的家伙来拜访，要Sherlock说，这家伙只能称之为刚升上警探的菜鸟。

“听说能从你这里得到帮助。”警探用怀疑的目光扫视房间，递来一张名片，上面是几个不知所谓的数字和字母。

麻烦的密码。

*

Sherlock当上警方外援挂名咨询侦探顺便戒掉了可卡因的592天以后，他轻轻推了一下租住房的门，木板吱呀晃开，一个穿着深色套装，长长的头发绾起，拄着一把长柄黑伞的女人坐在他的沙发里。

那个人看过来，他们互相注视了一会儿，Sherlock生平第一次看到姐姐以这种方式闪烁的眼睛。

“你可真是个女孩儿Sherlock。”半晌她笑出来，Sherlock扭起眉头，瞬间他们就忽略了空白的四年时间，回到从前：“你才是！Mycroft！”

这一次，他姐姐没有阻止她拥抱弟弟的手。

*

John被一辆小黑车拉到郊区一间厂房，司机为他打开大门，厂房中间摆着格格不入的茶桌和两把靠椅，其中一把坐着一位正在喝茶的女士。

“请问，为什么我在这里？”John站在她斜对面打量了一番：她黑色的卷发披散在左侧肩膀，几乎与深色高定套装融为一体；身段窈窕，铅笔裙下露出的小腿线条优美；凌厉的眉毛和鼻梁，睫毛很长一垂眼几乎盖住她蓝色的眸子，薄薄的嘴唇涂着匀称的淡色口红，找不出一丝瑕疵的妆容，看不出实际年龄。或许三十，John猜测。

“请坐，John。”慵懒而优雅的女士放下她的茶杯，笑着。

“不必了，谢谢。”John撑好自己的拐杖。

“哦别这样，John，让客人站着很不礼貌，也让我感觉不舒服。”女士悠悠扫他一眼，示意他身边的座椅。

John左右看了看，空旷的厂房里没有其他人，女人在给他倒茶。他深吸一口气，在另一张椅子里坐下。

对方把茶杯送到他手边，John拒绝不及，只好接过。

“你和Sherlock Holmes是什么关系？”她说。

“那关你什么事？你是谁？”John防备地回答，他还记得刚才摄像头的把戏呢，“摄像头那个花招很不错，但，你可以直接给我打电话，我有手机。”

“哦你在进攻，干得好，John，陆军，不是吗？”女人扬起眉毛。

“……说出你的目的。”John瞪着她。

“你很警惕，但不害怕，不，一点儿没有松懈，即使面对一个女人。”女士朝他探过身子，他们俩的座椅不远，伸手就能碰到；John闻到一股淡淡的香气，竟让他想起阿富汗三两聚集的蒙面妇女经过他们这些侵略者身边时，携风带来的东方香味——神秘和阴谋的味道。

女人的手放到了John拿着茶的手上。

John站起来，放下茶杯，走开几步。

“坐下，医生。”这个人又靠回了椅背，微微笑着，如果不是目前这个境地，John会觉得这个女人很有魅力，她那么自信那么悠然，就像一位女王。

“我最好还是站着。”John阴郁地说，他收到了Sherlock的加急短信。

呵呵，女士笑了，看着他把手机收进口袋，“我听说你和Sherlock Holmes同居了？”她端起茶杯，“刚认识了一天，是不是有点儿快啊？”

John顿时有了个念头：“怎么，你对此有什么意见？”

女士半眯起眼睛瞥他，John差点儿笑出来，他只能忍着：“你是Sherlock什么人？”

“Interested party[1]。”

“你经常用这种方式表达对他的兴趣？我猜。”

“我只是关心他，无时不刻。”女人喝了一口茶，漫不经心地回答。

“哦……”John皱着眉，“他知道吗？”

茶杯轻轻磕在了茶托上，女士通透的蓝眼睛扫他一眼，“我是他的‘死敌’，如果你问他的话。”

“那一定让你不好受。”John嗤道，又收到一条署名SH的短信。

女人看了他一会儿，拿起茶桌上一个小本子，打开来念出了John在心理医生那儿的记录。John皱起眉头，深呼吸了几次，“你……你到底是谁！”

“炒掉她，John，你左手有间歇性震颤，但即便受到惊吓，你的茶水都荡不起波纹，创伤后应激障碍？不如说你怀念战场，承认吧。”

John想起她刚才碰了自己端茶的手。

“我要走了，如果没什么事的话？”John这么说着，转身准备离开，那位女士的话语追在他身后：“实际上我有一个任务给你，医生，”John闻声暂停了脚步，回过身，“什么？”

可当他听到要求自己监视Sherlock的时候，又嗤笑，“抱歉，如果你真的对他感兴趣，我不觉得这是个好主意！”

女人叹口气，“如果你不屑于报酬，那么……就当是帮我个忙？”她微微低头，浅蓝色的眼睛一眨也不眨地看着John，带着请求的意味。换成另外一个场景的话，John或许还真不会拒绝。

他舔了舔嘴唇，向上翻个白眼：“看在上帝份上！你就不能当面去告诉他你爱他吗？”

听他这么说，女人垂下眉毛斜靠到一边扶手，手指抚着下巴——突然从一个强势的带有攻击性的女性变成了一个为情所困的女子，“你认识他，你知道他会对此说什么。”

John瞬间想起昨天在巴兹邀请Sherlock喝咖啡的女孩，好像叫Molly？呃，好吧。

“抱歉……但……”John现在是真的有点儿同情这个女士了，“但我不可能，也不能……”他又收到了Sherlock催命的短信。

“我得走了，”John有点儿尴尬，但这事儿，是吧，别人又帮不上忙。

得到他的回答，那位女士瞬间又从弱女子回复到了女强人的姿态，“很高兴和你谈话，John，我可以认为你是站在我这边的对吗。”她胸有成竹地笑着。

John板起脸，顿时觉得刚才的同情心都是喂狗了，女士笑起来，“是时候选边站了，John，日安。”话音未落，车上那位“Anthea”走过来迎送他，John迟疑了几秒，出去了。

*

回221B以后，John跟Sherlock打听了这么一个女人，Sherlock了然：“哦，她就从来不知道放弃。”

“真的？她是谁？什么样的人会雇人监视自己的心上人？”

咨询侦探鼻子里哼了一声，“她是你见过的最危险的人，John，希望你没有因为她是女人就放松警惕。”

John脑内白眼，那女人浑身散发着危险的信号怎么放松警惕，不过……从某种角度来说，那也真的很性感……

John回过神看向刚成为室友的人，那个人盯着他，“想都别想，John，她不适合你。”说着，Sherlock把粉红色的箱子提了上来。

“拜托，她爱你，你对这个心知肚明。”

“先不说这个，给我发短信——”Sherlock翻着箱子，John注意到他室友没有反驳。

而当天晚上（就在他亲手射杀了一个出租车司机后），他才知道那个女人才不是什么爱上Sherlock的痴情女子，而只是他的亲姐姐而已。姐姐关心弟弟很正常，爱弟弟……也很正常不是吗。

但是……怎么他觉得这俩姐弟的“爱”有点儿不对劲儿呢。

因为你看，Sherlock站在他姐姐面前，活脱脱就是一个淘气的弟弟，Mycroft Holmes——据说这是她的名字，站在那儿比Sherlock还高，虽然穿了高跟鞋。

“你就没想过我是站在你那边的吗？”她看起来有些受伤，John都想批评Sherlock了，但咨询侦探头也不回对着新室友：“别相信她，她是个欺诈大师。”

“Sherlock！我只是担心你。”Mycroft提高了声调。

“你担心的才不是我，你担心叙利亚政权ISIS美国总统大选乌克兰局势……”

“看在上帝份上我是一个政府职员我所做的只是工作份内的事！”

“哦真的，基本就是英国政府的小职员，英国掌握在两个女人手中，别误会我对此没有意见。”Sherlock翻个白眼，John还没来得及消化这些对话，Sherlock就裹紧大衣走了，“晚安Sis。”

“咳，所以你说爱他的时候，意思是姐弟之间的爱？”John好奇地问。

“我没有说过。”Mycroft撇撇嘴，John不知为何觉得她有些可爱。哦还是别这么想，可怕。“是我说的，但你也没有否认。”军医耸肩。

Mycroft扫了John一眼，不知道是不是由于身高的关系，John觉得自己被鄙视了。“好吧，难怪他觉得你是死敌了……晚安女士。”追上Sherlock的途中John还回头看了一眼，Mycroft穿着长外套，撑着一把黑色的伞站在那儿目送他们，晚风中仿若女神。

John觉得刚看到的Mycroft似乎和早些时候不太一样。等饭吃到一半，他突然想到，Mycroft把头发盘起来了，不如披发的时候妩媚。

“Sherlock？”John问道，“你姐姐结婚了吗？”

Sherlock Holmes猛地抬起头，“打她的主意你下场会很惨。”

“是吗？嘿，这又不是你说了算。”John故意逗他，Sherlock瞪大眼睛：“她是我姐姐！我当然说了算！！”

啊，好吧，John翻个白眼，这里有个恋姊情节的家伙哈，而且后来他无意间提起盘发的事，没想到Sherlock居然因此生气得两天没理他。

怎么？谁规定世界唯一的咨询侦探就不能迷恋他姐姐的长发并且对姐姐用个人魅力诱惑弟弟室友套话的行为感到愤怒呢。

而且，谁也没法解释每个月总有那么相同的几天Sherlock会失踪。前军医一直很好奇，但咨询侦探只字不提原因。

直到他们合租差不多快一年了，又是那几天，John下楼还以为室友会不在家，结果不仅有Sherlock和他打招呼，还看到了一个抱着热水袋坐在壁炉前红沙发里的英国政府。

他吓了一跳，差点儿没认出来那是谁，穿着Sherlock的睡衣睡袍，素颜散发，懒洋洋地把脚搁在对面弟弟的膝盖上。看到John下来，就对他露出Sherlock形容为“美杜莎式微笑”，长腿依旧架着，假惺惺表示不好意思占用了你的沙发。

“哦水烧好了。”Sherlock去厨房泡闻起来很奇怪的茶，和Hudson太太的药材来源差不多，好医生猜。然后Mycroft趁着弟弟起身，挪到他的绿沙发里去。John还以为是给自己让座，正想表示一下不必客气，但高个子女人笑笑，“别误会，我只是在等他焐热这儿。”说着在更加柔软的皮沙发里蹭了蹭缩得更舒服一点儿。

John Watson瞠目结舌。

Sherlock端来茶壶，还拿来条毯子裹住她，看姐姐双手捧着茶杯不便，就帮她把长发从毯子下轻手轻脚地捞出来用皮筋扎好。

John Watson再一次瞠目结舌。

在起居室都这样，John简直不敢想象他俩进了Sherlock的卧室以后的光景。

打住，他俩是姐弟没错吧？亲姐弟？

不过，一旦不是那几天，他们俩就一副水火不容的样子，斗起嘴来恨不能互相撕掉一层皮。

而John知道他们不光是亲姐弟，并且接受他们那不为人知的关系，又是很久很久以后的事了。


	3. Chapter 3

“妹妹？那有什么用？”Mycroft尖声尖气地问，他双手交叉在胸口一副小大人的样子，“如果是个弟弟，我还可以让他去给我跑腿，你知道我讨厌跑腿活儿妈咪！可是一个女孩儿？恶！别让她靠近我的书房。”

这就是Holmes家长子和他的小妹妹第一次见面，而那个小女孩彼时还只是超声波图像。

男孩Mycroft快八岁了，他妹妹咿咿呀呀地在地上爬走——爬一会儿走一会儿，“My！”她老早就学会了这么叫，毕竟这是最简单的音节，但是Mycroft坚持她叫的是“Ma”，从而总是不理她。

“哇哇哇哇哇哇啊啊啊啊啊啊……”于是，才一岁不到的小孩儿就哇哇大哭起来，朝着不理她的哥哥扔手边的所有玩具，劲儿大得吓人。

“好的好的小巫婆！公主殿下！陛下！”放下书走来的哥哥一边躲着攻击，一边制服妹妹的拳打脚踢把她抱起来，拉开纸尿裤查看。

“恶！你这个脏姑娘！”小男孩扁着嘴，熟门熟路地给她擦干净小屁股换尿片。

这也是Sherlock懂事之后最忌讳家里人提起的“不堪”历史——她自制蛋白水想证明喝水就能活结果低血糖晕倒、忙着论证公式结果拉肚子弄脏裤子、浸在浴缸水中逼迫自己想起子宫呼吸法差点儿溺死……由哥哥统计出来的“我的妹妹居然这么蠢之明证”加起来都没有这一项让她上心。

“你肯定偷看我的阴道了。”不到六岁的Sherlock双手叉在平平的胸前，讨债的模样。

“哦上帝。”她哥哥翻了个漫长的白眼，再长一点儿能直接晕过去，手中的钢笔啪嗒一声掉在书桌上，他空出右手和左手一起扶着额头，诅咒那只把第二个布包放在妈咪窗前的白鹳[1]。

“看在上帝的份上！我是你哥哥！而且那时候你的第二性征根本就没开始发育——现在也没有！到底是有什么好看的？”

“我怎么知道，但你反正看过了，”Sherlock无畏地嘟囔，“就因为我比你小，就要遭受此奇耻大辱？”

Mycroft眨了眨眼睛，他这个蠢妹妹倒也不是经常无缘无故找茬的，“噢，我猜是那个五岁幼女的案件‘启发'了你。”

马上要满六岁的Sherlock把手从胸口放下来，转而扑到哥哥的腿上爬上去坐好（“哎呀小心啧你这胖姑娘我都要撑不起你了”），拿起他的钢笔在纸上写写划划了一个歪歪扭扭的平面图：“你看，事发时小女孩在托管所的沙坑处玩耍，周围有铁栏杆，最近的门离沙坑二十六英尺，附近没有摄像头，女老师进十一英尺远的屋内接电话不到两分钟，出来受害人就不见了——”

“媒体称之为神奇消失，”Mycroft补充，“房间内的园长先生确认老师进去接电话不超过三分钟，他们在附近分头寻找未果，家人二十多分钟后报警，亲友嫌疑已被警察排除，附近的住户反应最近的流浪汉极为可疑；女孩儿的尸体两天后在郊区草丛中发现，窒息死亡，全身赤裸清洗干净，阴道撕裂，采取不到有效DNA。尚未破案。”

Sherlock在他腿上挪啊挪，转过来面对哥哥，“你关注了这个？我以为你对这些不感兴趣。”

“回来的车上有电台，报刊亭悬挂有报纸头版，路过电视总能听到什么，信息组合起来不难。”她哥哥耸肩。

“犯人到底是怎么做到的呢……”妹妹嘀咕。

“你需要问吗。”哥哥靠着椅背，妹妹靠着书桌。

妹妹皱着眉头，陷入了思索，哥哥手臂支在椅子扶手上指尖相触搭起一个小尖塔，好整以暇地顶着下巴看着她咬嘴唇。

“……我想不明白，”过一会儿沮丧的小姑娘嘟着嘴，“他到底是怎么做到的？”

“Sherlock，你可以先提出你认为绝对不可能的事，比如——”

“在两分钟内，一个活蹦乱跳的五岁女孩神不知鬼不觉地不见了！”

哥哥点头：“是的，只有她认识的人才可以做到，但她家的亲友都排查过了，所以——”

“所以……像我这样的小孩子……如果是陌生人来抱我就会大喊大叫至少会挣扎，两三分钟也很难跑出人们的视线……所以！她并没有被带走！她当时还在……沙坑！她被埋在沙坑里面！”

哥哥点点头，“继续。”

妹妹兴奋地在他腿上顿了顿，“只要一个塑料袋……很快就能让一个五岁的小孩窒息？再把她埋进沙子不难对不对？大人不会搜索一个五十平方尺的沙坑只会默认被拐走，分头寻找的二十多分钟里足够把人藏起来了！哦哦还有事后他清洗全身是为了冲掉沙子——”

“瞧，很容易是不是？小笨蛋。”

“可法医鉴定她的阴道是生前撕裂，”Sherlock又说，她哥哥点点头，“这个世上有很多化学物质可以让人昏厥但不致死，小家伙。”

“可是罪犯是谁还不知道呢！”小女孩急吼吼叫道。

“请名侦探Sherlock小姐慧言告知？好了，从我身上下去，腿都被你坐麻了。”

“你已经知道是谁了！”Sherlock扭动着躲开哥哥夹住她腋下把她抱下去的手，“是谁？！”

“啧，公开的信息不明确，我还不能确定——”

“我不相信你！”

“是真的，Sherlock，你会发现第一手资料对真相有多重要，”哥哥晃了晃手掌赶她出去，“总得做点儿什么！我们去现场吧！”小女孩儿踮着脚尖原地蹦着，她哥哥抿了一下嘴。

小姑娘站住了，眨眨眼睛，“你已经去过了？不，你已经做了什么。”

哥哥耸耸眉毛，“我提示了他们一下，如果苏格兰场不是那么无能现在应该已经在破案的路上了。”

Sherlock皱着眉头，嘴巴闭得紧紧的，半晌一言不发地冲回旁边自己的闺房砰地一声把门关上。Mycroft咋舌，他走到妹妹的门口，以轻快的节奏敲了敲：“抱歉Sherlock我不知道你对这个感兴趣，下次我不会了。”

“走开Mycroft！”

Mycroft这时已经出门去上学，故而倒也不很介意妹妹这样发脾气，反正他一离开家就至少一个月不会回来，等他回来，矛盾也早就自行消解了。

不过在他第一次出发去寄宿学校之前，妹妹Sherlock还挣扎着要和哥哥一起出去上学呢，她非说自己已经长大了，绝对不会落下功课。而且那时候她还没有真正“明白”男孩儿和女孩儿的差别，听说哥哥的学校不收女孩子，她还剃了头要装成男孩子。

Sherlock从小就长得可爱，黑色的卷发环绕着她的脸，皮肤白皙吹弹可破，大大的眼睛像琉璃珠子一样流光溢彩，每个见到她的大人都喜欢重复类似的话：“噢多好看的小姑娘啊，你以后一定会让很多男孩儿心碎。”

结果，她把满头黑发剃了个干净，顺便也报废掉了这支每天早晨陪伴爸爸的电动剃须刀。

“Sherlock！你剃了头也还是女孩儿！”妈咪又惊又气又好笑，小女儿参差不齐的刺头脑壳儿在她眼底晃来晃去，“我知道我性别女，但我可以伪装！只要再把档案上改动一下就行了妈咪！那很容易！你们应该在我出生的时候就登记性别男！我不管，我就要这样了！”

那会儿还没能逃出家门去公学的哥哥叹一口气滑下他经常坐在那看书的窗台，牵起妹妹的手带她去了理发店，回来的时候带着一个毛茸茸脑袋的妹妹和一个推板寸用的推子。

妈咪简直要休克过去，“Mike！她是你妹妹！不是弟弟！”

生理年龄十二岁心里已经给自己敲好了棺材板的哥哥又叹口气：“首先，是Mycroft妈咪，名字是你取的不要这么任性；第二，爹地的剃须刀比这个贵多了，你该欣慰你儿子会省钱；第三，我当然知道她是妹妹我给她换过七十九次尿片……”

“Mycroft Holmes——”妈咪扶头。

“Mycroft！！”Sherlock踢了他一脚，“你说过再也不提这个的！！”

哥哥灵活躲开妹妹的人身攻击继续道，“第四，根据行为心理学研究，幼儿时期不允许做想做的事，欲望会在成长中堆积，最后达到临界值反弹一点儿也不稀奇。妈咪你可以考虑一下是五岁的时候剃头比较好呢还是十五岁二十五岁——”

“行了！”妈咪打断他，又看看满脸得意的女儿——每次她哥哥站在她那边她都一副有恃无恐的样子。而悲剧的是，妈咪知道儿子是对的，她的女儿，不撞南墙不回头。“你是女孩儿Sherlock，不管你剃头不剃头。”妈咪翻个白眼回到她书房去了，一路还在念叨这俩孩子到底是像谁。

Mycroft低头看看妹妹，妹妹摸着自己毛茸茸的脑袋，“好摸吗。”哥哥也摸了摸，好摸。

Sherlock冲他嘿嘿嘿地笑。

那之后，女孩儿的头发一长起来，她就用推子剃掉。不过这样做一段时间后依旧从猕猴桃变成带壳栗子再长成一朵花椰菜，Sherlock也不管了。原因无他，毛茸茸的头让人手痒，家里人路过她总要摸一摸。

而且，Mycroft还是一个人领着奖学金去公学了。

*

每次哥哥放假回来，Sherlock都会不经同意就去翻他的行李箱，哥哥阻止不及后来也由着她。小妹便肆无忌惮查看他的笔记，翻阅他的课本和完全不在考纲内的书籍教材，还有哥哥就学期间收集到的一些私人物品，比如印着雨伞纹样的马甲[1]——这意味着他哥哥在全国最好的中学里也是精英中的精英。完全不令人意外。

Sherlock举着小马甲一时兴奋地喊道：“我以后也会有一件！”可她眨眼就想起来，那是男校，她不可能进去读书，也不可能得到自制马甲的荣誉。

Sherlock把马甲丢回箱子，“图案真丑Mycroft你的品味需要提高。”她哼了一声，跨着小短腿儿头也不回地离开。

而就在当年她的十岁生日，Sherlock收到了一件被改小的更掐腰的马甲，上面的雨伞图案依旧很丑，不过Sherlock勉强还是把它塞进了自己上锁的资料箱——里面都是她从报纸杂志上剪下来的罪案材料，还有她自己做的案件简报和一些实验数据。

*

过了一段时间，满足年纪的Sherlock也要进中学了。十一岁的她发现，如果说以前在家里总是被哥哥鄙视的自己好似一棵幼苗站在亭亭大树下，那么站在同学群中的她就好像孤零零长在荒漠里一样，举目四望只有贫瘠。

她气得要命，气父母居然要把她送进这种地方来受罪。这已经是全国最好的私立女校[2]——对大部分女孩子而言，培养温文尔雅的女性倒是不错；但偏好理科的Sherlock根本不适应，把一所典雅的古老学校搞得鸡飞狗跳，能不开除她已经是网开一面。

而且由于青春期发育，她不可避免地胸口闷痛，每个月还得腰酸腿软一回。她最终转到了相对自由的男女合校，但愚蠢的家伙也更多。

她长得高挑，皮肤白皙却又搭配上深黑色的卷发，终年对周身提不起兴趣的表情有着苍白的美感。这或许不大众化的特色却让Sherlock这样的年轻女孩儿得到了几乎所有这个年纪的男孩子的注意。

他们想着法子来吸引“那个”新转来的Sherlock Holmes，“那个”酷毙了的怪胎妹，“那个”从来不和谁说一句废话的漂亮姑娘。而一旦谁能和Sherlock Holmes多说上两句话，学校里的人都得朝他/她行注目礼。

而各种身体上突如其来的变化都让一个从来不在乎躯壳主意的疯姑娘疲于应对，这就算了，她还得突然开始对付接踵而至的“陌生人”。那些人喜欢对她说莫名其妙的话，例如在图书馆问他：“你想喝咖啡吗？茶也可以！”或者在下课时坐到她身边：“我有两张Muse[1]的票，你应该对他们感兴趣？”还在走廊追上他：“我捡到了这本书是不是你落下的？”

Sherlock简直烦不胜烦——她从来不在图书馆喝咖啡和茶谢谢；缪斯的展览是什么东西，画展吗？不感兴趣；至于那本书——“这本书是全新的但封面上留下了汗渍——你偷的？”

“当然不是！我买的！”男生满脸通红慌慌张张地反驳。

Sherlock当然不知道她走了以后，男生会和朋友小声地庆贺：“她和我说话了！”

总之，Sherlock终于不堪重负离家出走了。

*

就在Sherlock还在中学校园里踽踽而行，善于伪装的Mycroft早已迈着大步进入高等学府深造。

而且也不知道哥哥是意识到作为男人需要体贴女士，还是觉得自己有责任和义务照顾妹妹的自尊心，他也不像小时候那样口无遮拦了，他“表现”得像一个绅士。

不过这并不让Sherlock省心，她还得花心思去猜测哥哥的“言下之意”，这少不了又要吵架。不过大多数时候她都理所当然地享受着Mycroft的“礼让”，这微妙地满足了她少女的虚荣心。

谁叫她有一个如此出类拔萃的哥哥呢。

所以她离家出走到了哥哥的大学找人，根据她所掌握的Mycroft的课表——她每次翻行李箱可不是随便看看而已。

见到哥哥的第一面，她就发现，Mycroft在学校外面有公寓，而这个事儿哥哥从来没有和家里提过。

“Sherlock？”走出教学楼的Mycroft一看到妹妹，皱起了眉头。

“你瞒着我！还有他们！”因为父母要知道了她不可能不知道。

“说重点，如果你是指公寓的事，爸爸和妈咪都知道，”Mycroft短促地叹口气，“现在你也知道了。”

Sherlock瞪大了双眼，为什么要瞒着她？

“Sherlock……”Mycroft拉着她的胳膊离开道路中央，但妹妹生气甩开了，“因为我总是在抱怨你回家时间那么短暂，因为我总是想和你在一起，因为那些该死的科目该死的人让我难以呼吸因为我以为你——”

“噢Mycroft你和女朋友吵架了？”

“天呐Mike你有女朋友？！”

哥哥的同学们经过，Mycroft微微挪动身体挡住他们观察“女友”的视线。女孩的个子本来就长得早，Sherlock个儿又高，十四五岁就已经到了哥哥的下巴——Mycroft身高超过了六英尺。她一仰头，就能直白无误地望进兄长的眼底。

Mycroft微笑着敷衍看热闹的同学，他没有多解释，回过头正要继续拉着妹妹去另外一个地方说话，但Sherlock伸手就揽住他的脖子把他拉下来，踮着脚亲上了哥哥的嘴。

“哟呵！”不远处的同学们纷纷起哄——看来这样公开场合谈情说爱不是Mycroft平素的作为。

她哥哥睁着眼睛，从头至尾，连Sherlock伸出舌头舔了一下他的唇，都没有反应过来。直到妹妹踮累了，松开他退开以后，他才眨眨眼。

然后用手背抹了一把嘴。

而Sherlock就这么看了他几秒钟，转身走了。

她回到家，忘了自己离家出走的原因，反正那不重要。她对哥哥来说远远不如哥哥对她的重要，不是吗，即使那个人对她来说比谁都近，比谁都……Sherlock翻出资料箱里的马甲，她记得十岁的自己正好合身，但现在上面的纽扣已经扣不上了，即便她只有A罩杯。

Sherlock点燃打火机，缓缓地靠近那块布料。

他们兄妹俩不爱找纪念日，每年生日爸爸妈妈都会给他们送礼物，但他们互相之间并不会这么做。时常Mycroft的所谓“礼物”是在解谜游戏里让她两步什么的，而她给哥哥的礼物则通常是一个保证：保证不再翻他的书柜，保证不偷走他的钢笔，保证不拿他的盆栽做实验……

这件马甲绝无仅有。

当衣角开始着火燃烧，火光刺得Sherlock眯起眼睛，黑烟熏得她眼角刺痛。火苗舔过，丝绸的马甲外层迅速变得焦黑，缝制上去的难看的雨伞一个一个消失不见……Sherlock的脑海里响起厉声尖叫，她扑到火焰上。

*

Sherlock走出校门，看到Mycroft站在路边的一棵树下。就在同时哥哥看到了她，迈开长腿朝她走来。

如果是以前，她会朝对方跑过去，顺便埋怨一下为什么他不早点儿来。

是啊，她怎么知道呢，她哥哥可忙了，除了学业还有副业，谁知道他平时在公寓里干嘛呢，连她都看不出来。

“Sherlock……”

Mycroft走过来，Sherlock没有停步，继续走下去，他们靠近了，交汇了，马上要彼此错过，Mycroft拉住了她的胳膊扯回来——就像之前在大学里一样。

Sherlock瑟缩了一下。

她哥哥整个人都僵住了，二话不说就捋起了Sherlock的袖子，女孩想要挣扎，但她哪里挣得过二十出头的年轻男人！草草处理的烧伤手臂暴露在空气中，Sherlock止不住有些颤抖。

她看到Mycroft的脸，以惊人的程度扭曲起来，那甚至都不像Mycroft了，她哥哥很少这么活动面部肌肉，陌生，恐怖，却又新鲜，令她双腿发软。

学生们注意到他们了，Mycroft放下妹妹的胳膊，看也没看她一眼，只用手勾着她的腰，不容置疑地把她押进路边一辆黑色二手车里。

车里有一股残留次氯酸的气味，熟悉犯罪手法的Sherlock皱了皱鼻子。她想，鲁米诺大概能把整辆车照亮，可她哥哥大概还用了抗氧化剂[1]。

他一定用了。

就在她的眼珠子在车内转来转去的时候，她哥哥也用眼角余光留意着她，他们彼此心知肚明，就像一部沉闷的意大利西部片，把对话掰碎了揉成粉末撒进烈日当空。

他们没有回家，而是驶向了Mycroft在伦敦的公寓，这是一间普通的大学生会租住的狭窄房间，里面只有一张床一张书桌和一个不大的衣柜，小小的卫生间非常干净。

书桌上有几本书，Sherlock翻了翻，Mycroft从床底下拉出一只医药箱。

她彻底明白了为什么哥哥不回家。

这只医药箱的尺寸和小房间格格不入，就好像一张二维图片里塞进了一个三维制品一样，别的都精简得不能更精简，而这个箱子一打开，里面却什么都有，甚至做简单手术的器械都一应俱全。

她哥哥到底在做什么危险工作！

烧伤药也囊括其中，Sherlock站起来脱外套，她哥哥阻止了她，带着满面怒容，这不知为何令Sherlock心有戚戚而不得不照做——背过身去让Mycroft轻手轻脚地把大衣从她胳膊上褪下，丢在床上，再点头示意她自己脱掉衬衫。

Sherlock照做了，她削瘦的上身只剩下一件紧绷的运动内衣——完全不凸显女性特征只是为了让那两块多余的肉安静地待在胸口。

Mycroft为她清洗伤口，上药，手法熟稔有条不紊。

“明年你还有毕业舞会，届时手上有难看的伤疤怎么和父母解释？”做着收尾工作的哥哥叹道，他抬起头看向妹妹。

Sherlock翻个小白眼歪着头，“伤疤只是新的皮肤。”

Mycroft手掌扶着她的下巴抬起来，“疤痕意味着受过伤，这才是重点Sherlock。”

妹妹的脸是那么无辜，她那么年轻。

年轻的Sherlock，和小时候不一样，他把妹妹当弟弟一样对待——从来不让着她，从来不因为她是女性就区别对待。

而若是小时候的女孩儿在哥哥嘴上亲一口，也无伤大雅。

人类的每一个动作每一个举措都有其潜在含义，哪怕是最简单的行为。

“爸妈知道你在做非常危险的工作？”她顾左右而言他，“他们在安全地带，”Mycroft回答，“如果这是你在意的。”

“不需要你规划我应该在意什么。”Sherlock回嘴。

Mycroft看了她一眼，抚了抚缠好的纱布，收起医药箱，“在意太多可不是优点，Sherlock。”他背对妹妹，想到的是那天下午在教学楼外的吻。

这便是他的答案，他的Sherlock肯定是明白的。

*

四个月后，也正是暑假末尾，Mycroft给妈咪打电话——他这几个月来第一次找到空隙能恢复成普通的有家室的人，妈咪很担心他，一如既往。

当他问起Sherlock，妈咪回答他说那孩子去参加一个美国夏令营，过几天才会回来。

美国？夏令营？！

Mycroft啼笑皆非，他挂掉电话，随手查了一下Sherlock的护照记录。

呵，不出他所料，那小姑娘根本就没有出国，那这两个月她在哪儿呢？他拨打了妈咪提供的夏令营家长查询电话。

“你好？”接电话的人一口标准的伦敦腔。

“Sherlock Holmes在那吗？”

“呃对，他们正在野外训练，您是？”

“她抓住了你什么把柄让你做伪证？”Mycroft翻着这位夏令营组织者英国随行人员的资料，“哦，不必麻烦了，如果她这两个月出了什么意外，你作为青少年活动策划中心副主任挪用公款的事会上报纸头条。”

不听对方的任何辩解，Mycroft披上大衣出门了。

那个该死的女孩儿！任性妄为胆大包天！

Mycroft补过的金属鞋底叩在路面啪嗒啪嗒就像疾行的马蹄。

那样一个姑娘！十五岁，年轻，漂亮，不懂何谓羞耻和自重，不懂所谓的社会伦理，敢于在人来人往的路边拉着一个男人的脖子求吻的女孩！天性恣意，不知节制，无视束缚……不会有人无视这样一个女孩子。

伦敦的夜晚阴冷，Mycroft的影子就像小孩的噩梦一般在街道上一纵而过。

她没有带手机，也没有信用卡——他知道妹妹有存现金，他之前还鼓励过这种有备无患的行为！伪造行踪离家两个月，理由太多了：学业太烦，父母的管束，期望长大，渴望自由……伦敦如此之大，而他的权限又不够他使用想到的每一个资源！Mycroft站在空无一人的小巷，盯着街角的摄像头。总有一天，他要让这伦敦的每一个角落都安上他的眼睛，他要让每一块砖每一扇门都成为他的眼线，总有一天。

手机铃声响起，“嘿M，你让我打听的那个姑娘有消息了，苏格兰场的熟人说他对这孩子有印象，”Mycroft眼皮跳了跳，电话那头没卖关子，“差不多上个月初，她接触了一个线人，‘那边’的，不干净，她的口供是想弄点儿‘乐子’，那家伙差点儿……你知道，年轻好看的姑娘，打扮时髦，如果不是警察到得及时……”

“地址。”

*

一个小时后，Mycroft Holmes走出巷尾甩掉手上的血水，他戴了手套，但指骨依旧隐隐作痛。他知道Sherlock从躺在垃圾堆上的男人这儿全身而退了——那个女孩预先给自己留了后路，当然，但他依旧需要一个迁怒对象，四个月无法正常行走恰到好处。即便，Sherlock会得知这个人的身份是源于他当初放在桌上的那几本书。

二十小时过去，他在同样长的时间里可以找到十三个塔利班据点，锁定至少两个CIA办公室并把情报提供给反对派，他在这个时间范围内轻松解决刚才那个被MI6藏匿的线人。他没有找到Sherlock。

等他找到她，他一定要让她后悔这么做。

她没有合法入住任何酒店和民宿的记录，可她在伦敦游荡了两个月；她打回家的电话都利用的电话亭，算准了父母不会在意座机上显示的号码归属又或者她早就破坏了家里的来电显示这需要等他回家查看才知道；她没有朋友，但她有技能，她擅长利用别人的弱点来达到自己的目的，就像那个私吞公款的家伙，Mycroft分心安排了一下明天的报纸头条。

她在跟踪MI6的线人，她对哥哥的世界感兴趣。

他的妹妹如此聪明，Sherlock Holmes或许是全世界唯一能够糊弄他的人。而这个人渴望他，追寻他，不惜冒着生命危险——她根本不在意这个，更罔顾贞操那种毫无价值的东西。

Mycroft感到一阵燥热，他意识到这个的瞬间冲动就变成一股凉意，仿若冬天落进领口缝隙的雪花，瞬间消融，但Mycroft为此打了一个大大的冷颤，从头到脚。

他不可能回应Sherlock，他不能，他不应该，那是他的亲妹妹，他亲手换尿布哄吃饭带大的小姑娘，出生起就把自己当猫爬架使用的孩子，连月经初潮弄脏的内裤都是他皱着眉从洗衣机里拎出来的；她是他储藏关心疼惜爱怜等一切物品的保险柜，但唯独不应包括爱情。

而他，应该是她的良知和准则。

*

Sherlock从苏格兰场出来以后，躲在一边等待了一会儿，不多时，那个她在警局大厅里见过的老女人就走了出来，Sherlock跟上去。

黑帮丈夫，贩毒助手，离婚困难，家庭暴力。Sherlock微微一笑，跟着这个六十岁左右的妇女一起坐进了出租车，面对那女人惊诧的目光，“你好，”她用最甜蜜的笑容为自己开场，“我可以帮你离婚，还能帮你得到公平的财产分配，你想让他坐牢多少年都没问题。作为交换，请提供给我住宿，为期两个月。”

*

大清早Hudson太太去应门铃，看到门口站着一位年轻人，他黑色毛呢大衣上沾着细密的露水。

“早上好，夫人，”年轻人对她颔首，“Sherlock在吗？希望她昨晚没有到处乱跑。”

Hudson太太半张着嘴，“噢！”她喊道，“你一定Mike！”

年轻人扬眉，“Sherlock告诉我如果有一天有人来找她，那个人有一个尖尖的鹰钩鼻，体面的穿着，她说，通常是三件套，那就一定是你了！”

Mycroft Holmes笑笑，“你是否介意——”

“当然不！进来吧进来！”老太太让开路，“谢谢，夫人。”Mycroft走进去打量室内，这栋独立小屋装潢很温馨，有点儿像他们父母的家。

“哦别那么客气，Sherlock都叫我Hu——”

“——Hudson太太，好的。”Mycroft接口。

“哦，你也是那种类型的，你们两个？她总是谈论你，好吧，也不是一直，那孩子。但她那神色，过来人都懂！她盼着你来呢，虽然不承认！你要去叫醒她吗？她在——”

“谢谢。”Mycroft直接朝楼上走去。

“……在楼上第二间，年轻人可真心急。”楼梯上的背影已经消失在拐角，她笑着嘀咕走进厨房泡茶。

楼梯上去就是书房，走廊尽头有两间关着门，想必是卧室。Mycroft轻而易举地打开客房，素雅的房间里一张小床上鼓着一个包，他走进去，又轻轻地退出。

书房的门后窜出一个人影，刹那僵在楼梯口。

“早上好，”Mycroft倚在墙上。

Sherlock穿着T恤和热裤，头发剪得特别短几乎要成了板寸——就像她小时候那样；她腋下夹着一个鼓鼓囊囊的小袋子，转过身来面对他，“Mycroft。”

“Sis，”哥哥假笑。

Sherlock头皮发麻，她哥哥一般不这样简称她，要么叫她名字，要么也是叫妹妹，这样不带限定词的亲缘称谓极少出现在他们的日常生活中[1]。擅长文字心理的Mycroft从来不乱用。

每次这么叫，都意味着Holmes家长子心情很差。

“哦，早上好Sherlock！”Hudson太太站在楼梯下方，“我泡了茶，下来吃早餐吗？”

“非常感谢，Hudson太太。”Mycroft从墙面离开，对Sherlock做了一个你先请的手势。

Sherlock皱了皱嘴唇，把袋子往地上一扔就下楼了。

“所以，你们两个……”Hudson太太不无八卦地在他俩之间来回看，Mycroft坐在桌子边正儿八经用早餐，Sherlock坐在沙发那边，用叉子划拉碟子里的番茄酱，“我会回去的！”金属叉叮当砸在盘子里。

“我没怀疑这个。”

边上的老妇人看看这个又看看那个，“我……去看看烤箱。”她起身去了厨房，在里面弄得乒呤乓啷响。

“那你应该也知道我不是个会弄伤弄丢自己的蠢货，”她翻个白眼，“你完全没必要——”

“告诉我什么必要，那么，”Mycroft低声道，“关心你？没必要。伪造出国证据后留个信？当然没必要。调查危险机密的工作？啊多么有趣那很有必要。被毒贩强奸？有……”

“你不也去做那么危险的任务没有告诉我！”Sherlock叉子一松，把几乎没怎么动的早餐碟子丢到沙发垫上，“你拿到了学位证！没有参加任何一场招聘！没有投递过一次简历！你住在猪窝里车子里都是血查不到车牌号用三件套把自己裹得严严实实谁知道你挨了几颗枪子儿——”

Mycroft扔下叉子。

女孩儿陡地住嘴了。

然后，“我不怕你，就算把你特工那一套用在我身上我也不怕你——”她哥哥扑过来手捂在她嘴上，他们倒在沙发上，盘子掉在地毯悄无声息；“你怎么敢——”Mycroft的声音嘶嘶作响，低沉的嗓音几乎一离开胸腔就消失在空气里。

Sherlock一开始没有动弹，似乎是吓住了；过了一会儿开始在他手下闷喊，拍打他的手腕，扭来扭去，柔软而湿润的嘴唇蹭着他的手掌，她张嘴想要咬他的手心，牙齿屡屡滑过。

男人再也忍受不了，攥着拳头退开。Sherlock坐起来，大口喘气。

Mycroft站在沙发边抹了一把头发，女孩儿瞪着他的眼角湿濡，似要再喊叫些什么。Mycroft看了她一会儿，妹妹也看着他。

高大的年轻男人伸出手把姑娘拉进怀里一把抱住，女孩儿埋在他腹部，以往柔软的有赘肉的肚子现在却硬梆梆的，她扁扁嘴。

他们之间只剩下呼吸声和心脏的响动，还有胃部沉甸甸的重量。

“下不为例。”半晌Mycroft说。

Sherlock的的脸埋在布料里，没有回答。

*

眨眼Holmes家小女儿行将毕业，难逃窠臼的问题是，直到舞会前一天，她都还没有舞伴。而实际上，Sherlock是打算逃掉这劳什子舞会的，反正她都毕业了！

可是，她的小算盘被妈咪识破——自从她的夏令营阴谋被揭穿后，妈咪就落下了心病，总担心女儿是不是享受到了青春，比如携舞伴去跳个舞暧个昧亲个嘴儿什么的。

难得回家一次的Mycroft被赋予了开车护送（监督）妹妹和她的男伴去现场的光荣任务。

顺便一提，“明天晚上七点你家门口等着，闭嘴，我知道你没有舞伴。”那个男孩在传说中的Sherlock Holmes走过来对他这么说之后，亢奋得整晚没睡觉。

“这个是你‘挑’的……舞伴。”Mycroft开着新车，看到她男伴的瞬间脸都黑了，他妹妹可是穿着自己带回来的Mcqueen高定小礼服，而这家伙……哥哥闭上嘴，Sherlock在后视镜里瞄他呢。她心情好像还不错。所以，Holmes两兄妹坐在前面，男生坐在后面，到达了舞会现场。

“好了。”等后座的男生下车，Sherlock就回头对哥哥说，“走吧。”

Mycroft翻了个巨大的白眼：“我怎么会指望你能让我清闲一晚呢。”Sherlock名义上的男伴同学就这样看着崭新的Jaguar幽灵一般滑走了，而他的舞伴还在车上。

Mycroft带着Sherlock沿着泰晤士河驶向灯光璀璨的夜晚，静默是汽车发动机细微的轰鸣。

车内高级皮革的香味经久不散，而Mycroft依旧能闻到妹妹极为难得喷的香水，早前是浓郁的东方草木味道，现在清淡得他只能捕捉到一丁点儿逸香。

“虽然对你这个年纪来说沉重了点儿，但很适合你。”Mycroft已经驶离了大路，如果继续开下去，他们就会回到老家。

“嗯？哦，”Sherlock收回看着窗外的视线，抬起手腕闻了闻，“我只用了一点点儿。”她似乎很诧异这样还能被闻出来。

“什么名字？”不咸不淡的聊天内容，让他们像第一次相亲的男女。

Sherlock瞥过来一眼，打开安全扣，“Sherlock。”哥哥开车中蹙眉望她一眼，只见妹妹蹬掉了高跟鞋，光着白皙的脚丫子踩到座椅上，提着裙摆下一秒就横跨在了司机身上。

“Sherlock！”Mycroft侧着身体看路把车子靠边停下，幸好他们已经离开了主干道，附近有住宅区，路灯遥远。

Sherlock贴着他，汽车没有熄火，车前灯无法照亮车内，何况妹妹又背光，谁也没有开顶灯。Mycroft以最快的速度适应黑暗，他寻找着女孩的眼睛，那儿有微微的反光。

“闻出来了吗？”妹妹的吐息若有若无地打在他皮肤上，靠近了的香味还带着Sherlock自己的体香，常年泡在化学实验室的味道，使用的香皂和洗发水是年少时自己用的那一种，新衣服收在衣柜里的松木香，最后才是陌生的木质暖香。

他熟悉，又新鲜的妹妹啊。

搂着他的脖子跨坐在他身上，细腻的手臂皮肤蹭着他的下颌，脸颊近在咫尺，年轻柔软的身躯里有力的心跳一下一下地震颤着Mycroft的。

他怀抱着另一半灵魂。

*

好似在车子里坐了很久，但其实连熄火的发动机都没有降低一度。

Mycroft偏头，嘴唇轻轻地碰了一下妹妹的脸，在姑娘抗议前将她抱进怀里，“我们得完成妈咪安排的任务，”Mycroft只要侧一侧头，就能挨到妹妹的耳垂，Sherlock短短的卷发搔着他的鼻尖，他轻声细语，女孩儿在他怀里不自在地动了动，他继续道，“我下午整理了花园，草地适合跳舞。”

“……我知道，你身上有用过割草机的气味。”

“Jo Malone[1]我猜，麝香、百合、不知名的花……东方的味道。”

“嗯哼，是鸢尾，虽然我也觉得香水不像烟灰那么好识别。”

“你已经分类了多少种烟灰了？”

“才九十四，东方烟草光波斯就不止这个数，我得扩大收集范围。”

全世界大概只有此时此刻，一个年轻女人在漆黑的车内坐在一个年轻男人身上，却在讨论烟灰种类。

Mycroft拍了拍妹妹光裸的背——露背礼服非常适合她，优美的线条一览无余。Sherlock翻身坐回了自己的副驾驶。

等车子重新上路，她手腕一翻拿出一把M1911[1]——显然是刚才从哥哥身上摸来的，“别以为我会就这样放过你。”她说，滑出弹夹一看是满的。“别在车子里玩，”哥哥目不斜视。

“我猜，普通人参加舞会的标配？杀掉每一个和姐妹跳舞的人，”Sherlock调侃，“除了你自己。”

“那得看情况，如果只是跳舞的话……”

妹妹又提出一串手铐，Mycroft斜睨她一眼，“这个是为我准备的，毫无疑问。”她把手铐咔嗒一声铐在一只手腕上，是女人这种细小体格专用款，“你打算做什么呢，亲爱的哥·哥？”

“那，得看情况。”

他们悄无声息地开回了老屋附近熄火。两兄妹蹑手蹑脚来到后花园，新切割好的草地还散发着草叶汁水的气味；Mycroft拉着妹妹的手踩上去，发现她还是光着脚。

“我穿不惯！”十七岁的女孩儿小声抱怨，她踮着脚，短短的草梗扎得她一跳一跳的。

叹口气，Mycroft双手扶着她的腰提起来，把她放在了自己的皮鞋上。

Sherlock一手箍着哥哥的脖子，一手把弄着不知道什么时候顺走的哥哥的手机，找到了一首乡村歌[2]。

Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low Put some music on that's soft and slow关上门宝贝儿，让灯光暗一点儿，这是一首温柔的歌……

深沉磁性的美音男声缓缓唱起来，他们摇晃身体，在草地上滑稽地挪动了几步，慢慢地Mycroft似乎找到了节奏，即便脚背上还踩着一个年轻的姑娘，他的舞步也重新变得优雅起来。

There's no hurry 无需着急……

Don't you worry 不用担心……

We can take our time 我们有的是时间……

Come a little closer 来靠近一点儿……

Lets go over 让我们跨过这一步……

高个男士跟着节拍跨步，有时候步子稍微大了一点儿，妹妹差点儿要从他脚上滑下去，她惊笑着搂紧哥哥，对方在她头顶低沉地笑。

Sherlock翻个白眼，“你的脚指头还没有麻掉？”

“我还能坚持一会儿，甜蜜的负担。”哥哥夸张地叹道，搂着妹妹的腰肢让她伴随音乐向后一个下腰。Sherlock又被逗笑了，她就像一个普通的，一直被她不耻的女中学生那样咯咯笑得直不起腰来，只能紧紧地箍着哥哥的脖子以免脑袋砸到地上。

夏日末尾的夜风挟带草香环绕着他们，歌曲临近尾声。

I’ve been thinking bout this all day long 我一直都在想着这个……

Sherlock环在哥哥脖子上的手把另一只手铐也套上了，轻微的上锁声音回响在空寂的夜晚，在Mycroft脑后，就像枪声；像法官敲下的裁定锤；像他脑子里一刻不停转动的齿轮终于咔嗒一声找到了契合的位置；像他们此时拥抱的姿态，严丝合缝地嵌在一起。

Baby we ain't got no place to go宝贝儿我们别无选择。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> []鸢尾的花语之一是：绝望的爱。
> 
> [0]西方传说，小孩儿是白鹳衔着一个放在布包里的婴儿送到夫妇们的窗前门槛。
> 
> [1]伊顿公学的制服是黑色燕尾服，在五年级会从各种获奖学生中精选出20人为“明日之星”，这些精英可以穿花色的马甲，前面说过M有奖学金所以他还会配有长袍，六年级他的花马甲上估计还会配上象征能参与学校政务的精英银扣。
> 
> [2]圣保罗女中，走读制，十一岁可以入学，学校注重文艺方面的培养。
> 
> [3]Muse：缪斯，英国摇滚乐队，较为小众。百度百科说他们的音乐风格为Alternative rock（另类摇滚），Progressive rock（前卫摇滚）, Space rock（太空摇滚）,Experimental rock （实验摇滚）。
> 
> [4]鲁米诺试剂luminol又名发光氨,被氧化时能发出蓝光。血红蛋白含铁，能催化过氧化氢变成水和单氧，单氧会氧化鲁米诺让它发光,所以鲁米诺试剂可以鉴别经过擦洗、时间很久以前的血痕。抗氧化剂的使用会遏制它的效果。次氯酸漂白剂也是氧化物，会混淆氧化反应。（简单来说就是车里曾有大量血，M担心会被鲁米诺测试出来，就用了抗氧化剂。
> 
> [5]Sis是Sister的简称，前面必须加Old或者Little等限定词才体现长幼。
> 
> [6]英国香氛世家Jo Malone London 祖· 玛珑 ，味道倾向于简单纯粹，包装也是质朴的英伦风范。
> 
> [7]M1911：1911年起生产的.45 ACP口径半自动手枪，由美国人约翰·勃朗宁设计,装弹7+1，作为美国军队的制式手枪长达74年，口径11.43mm，停止作用高，杀伤力惊人。


End file.
